Popstick Kitten
by The Great and Powerful Ckik
Summary: Hueco Mundo in the summer time, and what could be worse than Grimmjow leading a popsicle eating slave drive, in an attempt to build an army of popsicle stick cats?


**Popstick Kitten**

Hueco Mundo is a horrible place to be during the summer time. It was hot enough, it being a desert and all, but summer time was pure chaos! Who's completely sure about whether or not Las Noches has air-conditioning or not, it always seemed a little bit colder inside the endless castle. A very… little bit…

"Hurry up and eat the popsicles, darnit! I'm running out of sticks!" The blue-haired espada, Grimmjow, sat in a large room, gluing together popsicle sticks in what seemed to be the form of a cat… or something along those lines.

Every summer in the never-ending desert, the arrancar would eat popsicles 'til they drop, and the Grimm-kitty would collect the sticks and make popstick cats out of them. Nobody knows why, but it eventually turned into an extremely sticky slave-drive.

"Ya know, you can only eat so much in one day, Grimmy." Aizen's lavender-haired assistant said, smiling his normal fake-smile.

"I don't freakin' care. I need more sticks!" Grimmjow carefully placed an orange stained stick on top of a separate pile and cursed to himself as the mountain of popsticks and glue came tumbling down in front of where he sat.

"Wyaaaahhh…" and CRUNCH. There was a little blonde-haired boy with a half-mask on his head and a dumb look on his face sitting in a giant pile of popsicle sticks across the room.

"Dangit, Wonderweis! You messed up our pile!" A girly-looking espada with glasses and pink-hair peeked up over the now-ruined pile of sticks. As if it wasn't ruined before… it was just a pile of popsicle sticks…

"YAHOO!!" And down came another espada into the wreckage of stick-mountain. He slightly waved his hand at his assistant, who sat on the other side of the room, munching down on a bag of honey-roasted -barbeque-flavored chips. "Tesla! Jump in! Jump in! Make Pinky mad!!" The eye-patched espada grinned at the thought of seeing Szayel throw a temper-tantrum over a pile of sticks.

Maybe Grimmjow should give up on trying to make a popsicle panther. But, why would he? He's Grimmjow Jeagerjack. He doesn't give up as easily as someone like Szayel Aporro, who would cry over his popstick mountain, just because one stick fell slightly out of place. Nope, Grimmjow kept building his popstick kitty.

"Eep! I got a brain freeze!" Gin squeaked. "I told ya, Grimm-Neko, too many popsicles, too little time!!" Gin smile anyway.

"Shut up and the eat the popsicles!" The blue-haired Arran-Kitty turned quickly and hurled a bottle of glue in Tesla's direction. "You're supposed to be eatin' popsicles, not chips!!"

The bottle of elmer's craft glue nailed the blonde in the forehead, knocking him onto his back, the bag of chips flying of to the side and causing a mess.

"Okay! Okay!" Tesla tried to sit back up, with little success. It's the insane amount of food he eats on a daily basis.

CHOMP, CHOMP, CHOMP! Yami, arguably the biggest in the lot, gobbled down the popsicles by threes, spitting out the sticks.

The rest of the espada were nowhere to be found, which wasn't odd, considering that they all have better things to do. But, standing in the doorway was the tear-streaked cautro espada, Ulquiorra. Never bothering to help, but with nothing better to do than watch the others make fools of themselves. One could say it was his job, considering that Orihime, the Las Noches' great and mighty Pet-sama, was also helping Grimm-kitty with his popsicle stick collecting.

The Emo-spada waited patiently and silently in the doorway, hands in his pockets and a blank look on his face. "Popsicles… trash…" he muttered.

"Ulquiorra!!" Orihime called him over to where she and the Neko-spada sat on the floor, surrounded by broken popsicle sticks and empty glue bottles.

"What is it, women?" He asked, showing no emotion in voice at all.

"Grimmjow finished putting together the first popstick cat!! Come here!"

It was better than standing in the doorway and staring at the empty wall, that was for sure. The raven-haired espada walked slowly and quietly over to the popstick cat work area.

"Look!" Orihime held up a little kitten made of color-stained popsicle sticks. The model cat was dripping with a combination of wet glue and melted popsicle. "Isn't it so cute?"

"…Did you wash those sticks before you started putting that together?" Ulquiorra asked, afraid the glue-cat might poison him, or something if he touched it.

"Uhhhhh… no, I don't think so…" Orihime turned to the blue-haired espada. "Did you wash the popsicle sticks?"

"No, why?" Grimmjow was still struggling trying to put together a decent popstick cat.

"…………" The tear-streaked espada looked at the popsicle stick demon kitten with what appeared to be disgust, as far as his facial expressions go. (Okay! His face always looks the same!)

"C'mon, Ulquiorra! You should make one, too!!" Orihime handed him a bottle of glue and a handful of the unused sticks.

"……okay……" He sat down at the Popsicle Cat Factory Workstation.

"We're gonna need some more sticks!!" Grimmjow called out to the popsicle consuming workforce, grinning.

Hey, maybe Hueco Mundo isn't all that bad in the summer time,


End file.
